


5 Times Tony Took Care of Peter...

by As_Clear_As_Crystal



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Broken Bones, Burns, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, I'm a writer not a doctor, Irondad, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a Good Mentor, don't take fanfic for medical advice, minor pepperoni, not graphic, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/As_Clear_As_Crystal/pseuds/As_Clear_As_Crystal
Summary: “Think if I coded a sign into your suit that says ‘Baby on Board,’ maybe criminals wouldn’t be so enthusiastic about murdering you?” Tony asks airily, poking at the bottom of Peter’s foot.Peter halfheartedly kicks at Tony with his toe. (“That’s offensive, Mr. Stark.”)-  -  -aka: Five times Tony took care of Peter, and one time Peter took care of Tony.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 34
Kudos: 229





	1. when Peter was bruised...

Peter feels like he’s been run over by a bus and then dragged twenty miles. He’s covered in bruises, and every muscle is throbbing in time with his heartbeat. He smells like _garbage_ , because he crash-landed in a trash bin (when he was shot by a _lighting gun_ of all things), and even removing the suit didn’t seem to take away the stench. He feels pretty bad about that, because he knows he must be making Tony’s entire living room stink, but he can’t bring himself to get up and take that much-needed shower. Any movement at all is painful right now, so he lays down on Tony’s imitation leather couch and wishes for death. 

“I got some ice-pads for you, Spidey. They’ll help with the swelling.”

Peter offers what he hopes is a passable smile; it’s hard to tell because he can’t feel his face. Tony’s holding what looks like a stack of thin, blue washcloths across his arm. The man arranges them across Peter’s body until he thinks he must look like a blue mummy. Seconds later, Peter sighs in blessed relief as an icy sensation emanates from the cloths and seeps into his very core.

“Oh my gosh, thank you,” Peter nearly cries in relief. Actually, a few tears do escape the corners of his eyes, but a blue cloth is now covering those, so Tony doesn’t notice. “Did you make these things? They’re the best things you’ve ever made. I love them.”

Tony chuckles, and Peter feels the cushions sink down by his feet as his mentor sits at the other end of the sofa. An arm rests across the top of Peter’s feet.

“Yep. That’s nanite tech in the fibers of the towels. They release micro-vibrations - should help with the pain by relaxing the muscles. I set them to alternate hot and cold every 10 minutes. Can’t have you on ice for too long.”

“Thank you,” Peter whispers again. Maybe it's the placebo effect, but he feels so much better already. He relaxes - tension he didn’t realize he was holding onto is being pulled away from his body. Tony’s fingers tap rhythmically against his foot, and Peter’s safely sinking into the cushions. He can hear Tony’s breathing, the hum of the refrigerator and the rush of the air purifier through the vents. He could easily fall asleep like this.

He hears Tony sigh - feels the man’s fingers cease tapping and tighten slightly around his foot, and Peter wonders if Tony’s gonna say something - stirs his mind to stay conscious. He wonders if Tony’s mad about what happened tonight. Tony tends to get testy whenever he feels like Peter’s bitten off more than he can chew - though what happened tonight totally wasn’t Peter’s fault! He was just trying to help someone, and he was ambushed!

“Think if I coded a sign into your suit that says ‘Baby on Board,’ maybe criminals wouldn’t be so enthusiastic about murdering you?” Tony asks airily, poking at the bottom of Peter’s foot.

Peter half-heartedly kicks at Tony with his foot. ( _“That’s offensive, Mr. Stark.”_ ) 

The man catches his foot and weighs it down with his arm again, massaging carefully pressured circles into Peter’s soles. What little indignation Peter had fizzles away. Ned and Peter have come to the conclusion that Tony teases him because he cares, which - the idea that actual Tony Stark should care about Peter is absolutely insane. But, Peter’s noticed there’s a real difference in the way Tony talks to the people he likes, versus the way he talks to the people that actually annoy him. And, the way Tony’s just sitting with him now - it makes Peter believe he and Ned were right. It makes Peter’s heart feel a little bit lighter.

“It’ll never work. I’d just - lose whatever rep I’ve managed to scrape together out there...” 

Peter sighs, remembering angry shouts and taunts as he got pelted with projectiles. Not much different than high school, honestly.

“They came at you with twenty men, Pete. I’d say they’re a little intimidated by you,” Tony says, quietly. “Gangs have started really seeing you as a threat.” 

Peter considers this. “I don’t even know who they were. I just saw them grab some guy off the street - dragged him into a van. It was crazy! I followed them to that warehouse.”

“And they ambushed you.” Tony squeezes his foot again.

“Yeah. Rude. Good thing we upgraded the suit last month, or I’d be Swiss-Cheese Man.”

The impact of the bullets that managed to hit him still hurt like hell, bullet-proof spider-suit notwithstanding. But, at least they hadn’t penetrated his armor. Between that and the Chitauri gun the gang had managed to obtain - the one that knocked him out of the sky mid-swing - Peter feels like crap. But, even worse than all that is his indignation at being set up like that. 

“I thought you had a ‘sixth sense’ for things like this.”

“Kind of,” Peter grumbles, “It’s not an exact science.” 

There’s a pause.

“I listened to your logs,” Tony presses, “while you were being examined in med-bay. You told Karen you felt like something was off.”

“But, I didn’t know what…” 

“You could’ve called me, Pete. I want you to call me for things like this.”

“I had it handled.” Peter doesn’t want to bother Tony for the little things, or Tony will start thinking he can’t handle himself out there.

“You escaped with your life. Because you have a bullet-proof suit.”

Ok, now Peter’s offended. “I rescued a kidnapping victim, while escaping a 20-person ambush.”

“Hmm. He wasn’t really a victim; he was a member of an opposing gang.”

“So?” 

“Pete, would it kill you to just send me a text? You could literally have Karen do it. ‘Hey, Tony, just saw some guy getting dragged into a white van, this may be a job for a negotiator. BTW, my ‘special spider tingle’ is going off. Could you stay near your phone, just in case?’”

“Oh my gosh, never call it that! What is it with you and May?!” Peter groans. “I just didn’t wanna bother you!”

Peter hears Tony sigh again. He feels the couch shift, then the blue cloth covering his eyes is peeled back, and Peter can see Tony looking down at him with an open expression.

“You wanna know where I was while you were playing firing squad tonight?” 

Peter raises an eyebrow, feeling slightly mollified by the unguarded concern in his mentor’s gaze. 

“I was at a meeting. You wanna know what that meeting was about?”

“What?” 

“I dunno; I wasn’t paying attention.” Tony smirks, “I was on my phone working on a project. But, if I wanted to know, I could just have FRIDAY read the minutes -”

“-minutes?” 

“The minutes, kid. The record of the meeting. Grownups record all their meetings just in case they get sued.” 

“Weird…” Peter’s amused by what Tony’s telling him, though he’s not sure what this has to do with anything.

“Yeah. But, it’s helpful because I don’t really miss out on anything when I’m interrupted by Spiderman. Or, Peter Parker.” Tony pauses. Levels Peter with a serious gaze. “You’re never a bother.”

Peter nods slowly, looking away. Tony’s been great since the whole Vulture incident, even after Peter declined the spot on the Avengers. Peter appreciates all Tony’s done for him, and now that the man actually seems to be taking an active interest in him, Peter’s worked extra hard to impress him. He can’t just cry wolf every time his “spider sense” acts up. This is _actual Tony Stark_ , letting Peter Parker into his world! He can’t bear to mess this up.

“Earth to Parker…”

Peter shakes himself out of his thoughts. Tony’s looking at him with a fondness that overshadows some of his doubts. After all, Peter’s currently black and blue and smells like garbage, and Tony’s still letting him lay on his designer couch, so… Maybe it’ll be ok.

“Sorry, Mr. Stark, I will definitely alert you to any and all strange events in Queens from now on,” Peter offers with a cheeky grin.

Tony scoffs, “I look forward to it, kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, lovely readers! Thanks for giving my new story a chance; I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know! :) I don't know how often I'll update, but writing is therapeutic for me, so updates are coming for sure! Plus, each chapter will kinda stand on it's own, so I won't ever leave you hanging, I promise! I may update tags if needed for each chapter, but there won't be anything shocking.


	2. when May was at work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gingerly took off his coat and held his arm in front of him, wincing when he saw the blistering, pink skin. That was almost definitely a second degree burn running from his wrist, nearly to the elbow...

Peter let himself into the dark apartment, closing the door and turning the deadbolt (Mr. Stark’s insistent reminder to always use it ringing in his ears). He shuffled over to the couch and discarded his backpack - hissing when he accidentally scraped his right forearm against the strap. He knew May was at work, so he traipsed through her room to the master bathroom (it had better lighting), flipping on the light switch. He gingerly took off his coat and held his arm in front of him, wincing when he saw the blistering, pink skin. That was almost definitely a second degree burn running from his wrist, nearly to the elbow.

He’d burned himself while helping a family escape a house-fire started by their cat, who knocked a candle over - curtains going up in flames faster than anyone could stop it. Peter had been walking home from the subway, and heard the shouts - smelled the smoke. He’d just run, no time to change into his suit. It was a good thing he’d rushed over - the mom had managed to get her kids out the door, and was on the phone with the fire department, but the dad was trying to help his elderly father evacuate. Peter had dropped his backpack and coat at the mom’s feet and sprinted in to assist. He managed to get the dad, the grandpa and even the cat out the door by the time the fire department arrived. 

It was his second trip into the building to get the cat that left him with the burn on his arm. 

Peter grinned ruefully at his reflection. This wasn’t the first time he’d been injured, and it wouldn’t be his last. He healed quickly. He just needed to do a little first aide, and he’d be as good as new in no time.

“Ok, ok, how to treat burns…” 

Peter grabbed his phone. He ran a quick search and found (what he hoped was) a reputable source that told him to cool the burn under running water and wrap it in loose gauze. He turned on the sink and shoved his arm under the water, sighing in relief at the chill that soothed his stinging skin. 

Peter was just wondering how long he needed to keep his arm underwater when his phone rang. The screen flashed a picture of Mr. Stark and Dum-E in the lab, and Peter irrationally felt his heart rate pick up. He glanced at his soaking hand, then back at his phone. Somehow Peter doubted Mr. Stark would appreciate the fact that Peter had run into a burning building without his suit. But, he didn’t want to ignore the man when he called. He _wanted_ Tony to want to call him!

Careful to keep his arm underwater, Peter swiped the screen with his left hand. He held the camera so it didn’t show his injury. “Hey, Mr. Stark!”

“Pete! How’s my favorite teenager?” Tony was apparently calling from the lab. A series of holographic equations were illuminated on the screen. “I’ve been working on some new web-shooter combos based on our last conversation. I’m gonna send ‘em over to you. Wanna take a look before we meet tomorrow?”

“Oh, uh… yeah,” Peter responded very casually. “Of course. Mr. Stark. Yeah, I’d… I do want to, um, see those combos.”

Tony’s eyes narrowed, and Peter cringed. “You ok, kid?”

“Uh. Yes? Yes.” Peter mentally kicked himself for being so transparent. “Why… why do ask?” 

“Because you’re all pale and sweaty and talking like you’ve got a gun pointed at your head.”

“No. Nope. There’s no gun.” Peter turned the phone so Tony could see around him, “See? All’s clear.”

“I know there’s no gun, Parker, that was just an expression. Friday would have alerted me to another presence in your apartment.”

“What?”

“I just mean you’re acting suspicious.”

“I am… not,” Peter didn’t understand how he could talk down any number of criminals without a problem, but he couldn’t seem to lie properly to Tony Stark.

“So, either I’ve just caught you doing something very embarrassing - which, kid, if that ever happens just tell me to-”

“No!” Peter cried, mortified, “No - I wasn’t doing… anything. Oh my God, Mr. Stark…”

“...Or,” Tony continued, and Peter had to look away from his piercing stare, “You’re hiding something. Hiding it from me, your mentor. That hurts, Pete.”

“I’m not…”

“Is that soot in your hair?” Tony’s brow furrowed. “Peter? Is your hair singed?”

“What? N-no, it's, uh...”

Tony frowned, thoughtfully, “Were you cooking? Set the stove on fire?”

“No,” Peter looked at the video of Tony and had to fight back the urge to cry. The adrenaline was fading, his arm _hurt_ , and Mr. Stark wouldn’t leave him alone about it.

“Come on, Pete,” Mr. Stark’s tone was soft now, all teasing gone. “I just wanna help, you know that.”

Peter sniffed, then sighed. “I burned myself,” he admitted.

“Let me see.”

Peter shook his head, sniffing in embarrassment.

"Pete, I once scalded my thigh with boiling pasta water. Cooking while inebriated - really stupid idea. Pepper was so mad at me, and I don't blame her." Tony sighed, "Now that was embarrassing, kid. No way you can top that."

Peter's lips turned up in a smile, feeling warmed by Tony's attempt at cheering him up. He reluctantly turned the camera so Mr. Stark could see his abused arm. He heard Tony hiss in sympathy.

“Your aunt’s at work?”

“Yeah.” Peter pointed the camera back at his face so he could see Tony. “Night shift. But, I can handle it...”

“I’m coming over,” Tony said, and Peter could see the background shift as the man got up to do exactly that.

“Mr. Stark, you really don’t have to -”

“Kid, the idea of you nursing a burn all by yourself in your cold, dark, empty apartment is enough to make me break out in hives...”

Peter rolled his eyes, grinning. “Mr. Stark, we have electricity… ”

"Just let me help you, Pete." 

Peter inhaled slowly, nodding. 

“Keep your arm underwater."

"Ok."

"I’ll see you in ten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovely readers! Thanks for your comments and patient waiting for chapter 2! I just really needed to write something, even if it's short. This is a tough time for all of us, so I hope wherever you're at, you're all safe. <3


	3. iii. when Peter botched the landing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter forces his breath into a kind of rhythm. He opens his eyes again and stares at the overcast sky - glowing from the lights of the city even at night. He thinks he can hear The Suit in the distance.
> 
> “I… I think my leg’s broken,” he confesses shakily.
> 
> _aka: Peter breaks his leg, and Tony comes to get him._

“Pete? Friday told me what happened; I’m on my way. You just - don’t move, you got that? I’m coming.”

Peter looks up on hearing Tony’s voice in the comms, though he knows the man isn’t there yet. 

“Mr. - Mr. Stark. He’s getting away!”

Peter can’t let that guy go - he’d stolen money from this little mom-and-pop restaurant on 31st, and he just can’t let a crook like that get away! He grits his teeth against the pain radiating from his shin, and tries to push himself into a sitting position. He cries out when the pain flares into a raging agony as soon as he puts pressure on his right leg. 

“ - Peter?! Damn it. Hey, come on… Friday, what’s going on? Talk to me…..”

Peter slumps back down, breathing through his teeth, eyes closed, waiting for the pain to ebb. At some point he becomes aware of Tony’s voice again - steady and soothing. Peter latches onto it like a life-preserver; focusing in on the words instead of the hurt.

“...You’re gonna be ok, Bud, just breathe. Nice and easy.”

Peter forces his breath into a kind of rhythm. He opens his eyes again and stares at the overcast sky - glowing from the lights of the city even at night. He thinks he can hear The Suit in the distance.

“I… I think my leg’s broken,” he confesses shakily. His stomach turning with uneasy nausea. 

“Yeah, I can see that, kid,” Tony responds, his voice betraying a tremor that Peter feels in his own chest. (Peter chokes back a sob.) “Hence my instructions to _stay where you are_.”

“But, he’s getting away -”

“ _No, Pete._ ” Tony’s voice is firm (it reminds Peter of someone else), so Peter lays his head down against the warm asphalt in defeat. Tony continues, more gently this time. “Not a doctor, but looking at the scans from Karen, I think it’s a clean break, buddy, but if you move around and go chasing after whatever asswipe you were dealing with, you run the risk of seriously damaging your leg. So just. Stay. Where you are. I’m almost there.”

“He had a gun.” Peter squeezes his eyes shut, tears trailing down. “So, I - I swung left when he shot at me, and I - I landed wrong.”

“You dodged the bullet. That’s good, kid.”

“...Botched the landing… Should’ve just let it hit me...”

“Uh, no,” Tony says, “We’re not getting in the habit of just _letting_ projectiles hit us. Your suit is pretty great but it’s not infallible. No tech ever is, and you never know when a crook gets his hands on something more powerful than a revolver.” 

Peter huffs in annoyance. 

“You agree, right?” Tony presses. “Dodging bullets is always the right thing for Spidey to do?”

Peter smiles in spite of himself, “Yes, sir.”

“That’s m’boy.”

_”That’s m’boy.”_

Peter remembers a different man who used to say that, smiling at him proudly, arm draped around Peter’s shoulder. 

The memory catches Peter off guard.

_”That’s m’boy.”_

_Uncle Ben._

“Pete? You good? I’m here, Buddy. I’m landing.”

Iron Man’s approaching; Peter brings himself back to the present, watching his mentor’s descent to the roof. He pushes himself up a little on his elbows, ignoring how the world spins when he does so. 

Tony steps out of the suit, and jogs the remaining few steps to his side, kneeling on the gravel and putting on his glasses.

“Hey bud,” Tony smiles and puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Mr. Stark,” Peter sniffs. He leans in towards his mentor’s touch, letting himself relax now that Tony’s there. He can still _just_ feel Ben’s hands on his shoulders, too, and it sort of lances his heart with longing.

“Peter?” 

“It really hurts.” Peter’s talking about his leg, but he kinda also means the ache in his chest. Tony doesn't know the difference, of course. Peter wonders what the man would think if he knew Peter was comparing him to his uncle.

“Well, you’re in luck, kid, ‘cause I’ve got somethin’ for ya.” Tony reaches into his jacket pocket and takes out a small device, about the size of a quarter. He carefully places it on Peter’s leg. “Do your thing, Fri.”

Peter’s skin tickles as the device spreads like liquid over his leg, shimmers and locks into place - and Peter’s sadness is displaced just a little with a sense of awe.

“Is this a _nanotech_ cast? That’s amazing, Mr. Stark! How strong is it? Did you make it or was it Princess Shuri?” 

Tony laughs and squeezes Peter’s shoulder a little, “This invention is all Wakandan, kid. Some day I need to take you there; gotta give you every educational opportunity so I can claim a little credit when you win the Nobel Prize someday.”

Peter’s glad his mask is still on, because he can feel his face flush with the praise. His leg is feeling better - it still hurts, but it no longer feels like it’s being split in two whenever he moves, so that’s an improvement. He relaxes, body suddenly heavy. He’s so tired. He feels Tony’s arms around him now, warm and supportive. He closes his eyes to stop the world from tilting. 

“Hey - no, hey, Underoos I need you to stay conscious, buddy, remember my bad heart. Friday…”

Peter rests his head on Tony’s chest and dreams of Ben and May and Tony together, laughing with him....

....When he wakes up later in med bay, it’s to May holding his right hand, and Tony in a chair on his left, feet propped up on Peter’s bed, working new layers of code into his newest Spider Suit design.

****************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, I'm so sorry for how long it's been in between chapters. But, I guess I don't have to tell you things have been crazy. I've been doing "distance learning" since March, and now I'm on summer vacation, so I really do plan on writing a lot more while I have the chance. I want to thank everyone for all their contributions to this fandom, because even if I'm not writing, I'm reading a lot and it's really a comfort. I hope I can cheer someone else up today, as well. Anyway, your comments always make me happy, so please leave a note if you can. 
> 
> ps: I added a tag for broken leg, but it's not graphic at all.
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Crystal


	4. when Peter called for help all on his own...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony knew Friday would alert him if anything went south during Peter’s patrol, and staring at his phone wouldn’t change anything. He casually set the phone down and smiled at Pepper, leaning in to kiss her again... It was at that moment when Tony’s phone rang, and the caller ID displayed a picture of the teenager in question.
> 
> *********************
> 
> AKA, Peter actually calls Tony for help.

“... And, then Pete just tells him, ‘Sorry sir, but I think your equation’s off,’ and he grabs a pen and rewrites the whole thing on the spot, and suddenly the algorithm is working perfectly. I’m pretty sure Friday was staying quiet just to let the kid show off. I’m telling you, Pep; he’ll run this place someday. We have to make sure to invest in him, not just, you know, Spiderman, but Peter himself...”

Pepper snuggled next to Tony on the couch, dinner plate set on the coffee table, and blanket draped over her legs. She looked at him with a knowing smile, and Tony felt the future before them like a tangible thing - bright and full of promise. If only he could make sure to protect it long enough for it to manifest.

“You talk about him a lot,” Pepper observed, “I think it’s sweet. You’ve really taken him under your wing...”

“Yeah, well,” Tony cleared his throat, “I couldn’t have a 15-year-old swinging around Queens without supervision - that would just be… irresponsible. Negligence of the highest order. The kid needs a team.”

“And you’re his team,” Pepper said, grinning.

“I’m his - yes. His team. When he lets me…”

“Hmmm.”

“When he’s not being stubborn.”

“Yeah, well, you should know a thing or two about that.”

“I’m not really sure what you mean, Miss Potts…”

She snorted, rolling her eyes. “Are you taking him to the conference in Boston next month?”

“Yep.” Tony smiled to himself, remembering Peter’s excitement at getting the invitation. “And then, hopefully to Wakanda for a week or two this summer. I need to give him a variety of experiences, really cultivate his.... What? What’s that look?”

Pepper’s amused eyes softened, and she leaned in, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. “I’m just thinking about how big of a softie you are.”

“I’m not-”

“You keep checking your phone.”

“Sorry -”

“No, it’s fine. He’s on patrol now, right? You always look at your phone more when he’s on patrol.”

“Friday will alert me if he needs help…”

“Yeah, but you still worry. Because you’re a big softie.”

Tony exhaled a quick breath. He didn’t want to own up to how much he’d been hovering near his phone whenever Peter was out as Spiderman. But, the kid had only just gotten out of his cast a couple weeks ago. 

Still. He knew Friday would alert him if anything went south during Peter’s patrol, and staring at his phone wouldn’t change anything. He casually set the phone down and smiled at Pepper, leaning in to kiss her again...

It was at that moment when Tony’s phone rang, and the caller ID displayed a picture of the teenager in question.

“Your kid’s calling,” she said, offering a quick kiss, then snuggling closer to him while he answered.

“You get another churro, kid?” Tony said by way of greeting.

“Um. Ok. Mr. Stark? Hi, you know how you... how you told me to call if I needed something…?” 

Tony’s eyes narrowed, “What’s up, Pete?”

“I… uh… it’s Happy’s day off and he’s not answering, and normally I’d just swing home, but I kinda ended up near the park, and there was this dog...He’s all scraggly and alone and I don’t think he has any owner - there’s no collar - and these kids were messing with him, which I really don’t understand how people could _do_ that, but I stopped them! But then I didn’t know what to do with the dog - because, he’s really sweet Mr. Stark, and how could I take him to a shelter? But, I can’t have him at my place, because the landlord doesn’t allow pets, and it’s getting really cold, and he’s shivering, and he may have hurt his paw, so I’m just stuck here, and…”

“Whoa, Whoa, kid! Pete! Just. Just, breathe, bud, take a breath…” Tony glanced at Pepper, who looked like she couldn’t quite decide between being concerned or amused. 

Tony cleared his throat. “You called because of a dog?”

There was a slight pause, in which Tony was pretty sure he heard a sniffle. Then, “God, Mr. Stark, you’re right, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have bothered you for something like this, I’ll - don’t worry - I mean of course you aren’t worried -”

“Hold it! Pete! I never said that! Stop. Don’t - just - I’m trying to get a clear picture here, is all. You’re good. You’re fine. We’re good…”

Tony locked eyes with Pepper again, and he knew - he just knew - that he was going to help the kid. Because he’d told Peter to call him, and he’d finally done it! On his own, without Karen tattling on him, or Tony finding out by sheer accident. The kid had called him, and Tony needed to encourage good behavior! This was a golden opportunity to make sure once and for all that Peter _knew_ Tony was on his team, that he was someone the kid would always think to call. Because, next time it might not be a dog that needed help, it could be Peter himself. So, while Tony wasn’t exactly sure what to do with the dog, either, he knew he was helping the kid figure it out. 

Pepper seemed to see that resolve in his eyes, because she squeezed his free hand in her own, and smiled softly. “Friday can call a vet. We’ll see if they can find the dog’s owner. If not, I’ll send a memo out to see if any of our people are looking to adopt a rescue.”

God, Tony loved this woman. He stood up, motioning to her. “Are you coming?”

Pepper shook her head, “I’ve gotta be up early. You go ahead.”

As Tony turned his attention back to Peter on the phone, he could hear the kid talking to the dog, and the happiness in his voice solidified Tony’s purpose.

“Ok, Pete, are you and Scooby in a place that you can hang out for a bit?” Tony asked as he pulled on a coat. Then, after picturing Peter and the pooch literally waiting for him in a spider-web hammock high above the city streets, he added, “Not literally?”

“Uh, yeah, we’re just hanging out at the park. I can’t really swing with him, I mean I could, but… probably shouldn’t… and I don’t have a leash. They don’t really let dogs on subways…”

“I’m gonna pick you up, so just… stay put.”

“Oh? Oh! Mr. Stark, he’s a really good dog, but he’s really dirty, so…”

“Well he’ll ride in the back with you, then,” Tony grinned, then added, “Have you eaten?”

“I had tacos like… an hour ago? Or two?” 

“Ok, I’ll pick up something. Call your aunt. See if you can stay the night. It’s Friday, anyway. Speaking of, Friday’s contacted a vet. They’ll meet us here.”

“Are you... Are you serious, Mr. Stark?” 

“Like a heart attack.”

“Oh my God. You’re... You’re the best! Thank you! So much! Did you hear that, Scooby? Mr. Stark is gonna take care of you! Yes…. Hey, Mr. Stark, can you pick up something for Scooby? He’s hungry too.”

“Did you… did you just name the dog Scooby?” Tony rolled his eyes. “Of course you did…”

“No, you did.”

“What? Kid, that was a joke. I was teasing you.”

“Well, he heard you call him that, and now his name is Scooby.”

Tony snorted, “Of course he did. Look, I’ll be there in 20, gotta pick up some food on the way, so... Call your aunt. Call me if there’s any trouble.”

“Ok. I will, Mr. Stark. Thank you!”

Peter hung up, and Tony sat in his car staring at his phone for a moment before buckling in and starting the engine. He was about to help the kid take care of a stray dog, and he honestly had no idea how he’d come to this point, but he couldn’t deny the feeling of fond happiness as he set his destination towards Queens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I want to say thank you to everyone who read any of these chapters and left a comment, because you made my day! I appreciate you taking time to say something encouraging! I hope this chapter brings some enjoyment to someone's day! Please be safe and take care of yourselves! Second, huge thank you to eccentric-artist-221b, ajean15 and everyone who ran writing sprints with me, because without that, this chapter would absolutely not be happening right now! Thanks to Mr_Lonely for beta-ing this chapter!


End file.
